Satellite Heart
by AdoreGube
Summary: This summer changed Quinn's whole life in a horrible way and now senior year has just begun. Will Glee Club ever find out what happened this summer with Quinn or will she shut her mouth forever and wish that no one will ever know the horrible truth?
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang. People walk to their classes. Everybody smiles and seems so happy. Why? School just started and you're happy? Why would I smile and be happy to be back and face everyone? Last year was terrible; When Finn broke up with me to be with Little Miss Sunshine, I lost everything and decided to give up because I have nothing to live for. I have no family, no friends and yeah no one. So why should I be happy?

Quinn goes to her first class. Glee club. She has to hear Rachel sing a stupid song to Finn and see everybody smile and sing along. The only thing Quinn is excited for is the end of the day, so she can just go home and sleep. Quinn walks in to the choir room and sees everyone. She smiles a broken smile and just sat down. She can see that Rachel come to her. _''Perfect, just perfect''_

''Hey Quinn, have your summer been a good one?'' Rachel asks very happily and smiles.  
>Quinn couldn't be angrier that she asked her that.<br>''What do you think?'' Quinn asked with an angry voice and turned away. Rachel just looked at her with a sad face and walked away to Finn. Quinn just looked at them_. ''They think they are so perfect, please.''_  
>Now Quinn can see that Brittney and Santana walk to her. Quinn doesn't want to be here, somewhere else than here<br>''Hey Quinn, how are you? You haven't talk to us in the whole summer, what's wrong?'' Brittney asks worried.  
>''I was busy, that's all'' Quinn answers with an ironic voice. She's lying<br>''Haha, yeah and I'm going to Mars today!'' Santana says and laugh.  
>''Are you? Why haven't you told?'' Brittney asks very worried<br>''Brittney, I'm not going to Mars! Oh my god, just go and talk to Kurt about Project Runway or something'' Santana says.  
>Brittney ran over to Kurt and starts jumping and smiled like a little child. Santana looks at her and smiles<br>''You love her, don't you?'' Quinn asks  
>''Shut up Quinn'' Santana screams<br>Quinn always knew that Santana got crush on Brittney but Santana are not so open and just ignore it.  
>''Why, does it make you uncomfortable?''<br>''It's just not your business, so why haven't you talked to us the whole summer? '' Santana asks and smiles  
>''It's not your business'' Quinn says uncomfortable<br>'' Did someone break up with you, Like Finn did with…''  
>Quinn interrupt Santana sentence and said ''IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS, LEAVE ME ALONE''<br>''Okay, okay, take it easy. I just asked you, oh my god! Santana says and go to Brittney.

Quinn knew that she shouldn't come here. Nobody cares about her, she wanted to leave. But Mr Schue walked in the choir room and she knew that Mr Schue would ask some questions about that later. She couldn't handle that. So she stayed and pretends to be happy.

''How have your summer been'' Mr Schue asked everyone  
>'' My summer have been perfect, I spend my whole summer with my perfect boyfriend Finn'' Rachel said and kissed Finn on the lips.<p>

Quinn thought she was going to throw up. She felt disgusted.

''That's great Rachel, do someone else want to tell something about the summer'' Mr Schue asks.  
>''I were with Blaine the whole summer and of course with my girls'' He looked at Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and smiles.<br>''Brittney and I saw a Lady Gaga concert. She was amazing and we sang and danced'' Santana says and smile at Brittney.  
>''I thought I was going to faint when I saw her, she was so beautiful and-''. Brittney said<br>''Nobody cares Brittney'' Quinn with an irritated voice.

Everybody just looked at her in shock. Brittney became quiet and sank down in the chair. Quinn didn't care why would she? Nobody cares about her so why would she care about them?  
>''Quinn, have something happened'' Mr Schue asked<br>''Yeah, what's wrong with you? Don't you see that Brittney got sad'' Santana said with an angry voice and comfort Brittney  
>Quinn didn't answer, because whatever she said would make Santana even angrier<br>Mr Schue looked at Quinn and knew something was wrong. He ignored it and keep going  
>''Are you guys excited for a new year!'' Mr Schue asked.<br>Everybody nodded and gave a big smile, everybody except Quinn.

''Mr Schue, I got this perfect song to sing! Can I sing it?'' Rachel says and walks up to the piano.  
><em>'' No. Please I don't want to hear her sing a love song or some shit song.''<em>  
>''Yeah, of course Rachel''<br>Quinn rolled her eyes and pretended to listen  
>''This is to my boyfriend, Finn''<br>_'' No way, I didn't know that'' Quinn thought ironic_

Rachel started to sing ''When I look at you'' with Miley Cyrus. Finn smiled at Rachel. Quinn could fell a tear coming down from her cheek. She want what Rachel have, love and carrying. She will never get it, never.

Puck saw her, saw her tears coming down from her eyes. He felt sorry for her, he understood her.  
>The music stop and Quinn brushed the tears away and pretended that she didn't cry.<br>Everybody gave Rachel applauds and Finn walked up to Rachel and kissed her. Quinn looked away

''Thank you everyone, thank you!'' Rachel said with a superior tone  
>Quinn rolled her eyes<em><br>_''that was beautiful Rachel thank you!'' Mr schue said.  
>Rachel and Finn sat down and Mr Schue starts to talk.<p>

'' This year we have to get more people in New Directions because if we want to win Nationals this year we need more people and we need to practice'' Mr schue paused and started again.  
>''I know that for some of you this is your last year, so let make it special'' Mr schue said and looked at them<br>_''Finally, the last year''_  
>The bell rang and the class was over<br>''See you later guys'' Mr schue said

Everybody start to walk out from choir room and Mr Schue stopped Quinn  
>''Quinn, can I've a word with you?''<br>_''what's wrong, I was quiet under the class. Okay not the whole class but almost, I haven't done anything wrong''_

Quinn walked in the choir room again and sat down. She knew what Mr Schue was going to ask her.  
>Mr schue looked at her and sat beside her<p>

''Have something happened Quinn? You look very upset today and I saw you cry during Rachel solo  
>''Nothings is wrong, just tired and I got something in my eye'' Quinn answers very quickly<br>''Are you sure? You seem-''  
>Quinn interrupt him<br>''Nothing is wrong Mr Schue, okay?''  
>''Okay, but you know that you can talk to me about everything?'' Mr schue put his hand on her back.<br>Quinn did know that but Mr schue wouldn't understand her and her problems  
>''Yeah, I know. Can I go now? ''<br>Mr Schue sighed ''of course, see you later''  
>Quinn nodded and walked away.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn ran from choir room to an empty classroom with tears in her eyes, she shot door and started to cry uncontrollably. She couldn't stop, tears fell down from her cheeks and she felt weak. She didn't want Mr Schue to help her; she wanted someone to understand her.

Tears fell down and suddenly she could hear the door open. It was Kurt  
>''Quinn, is it you?''<br>''What do you want? Leave me alone''  
>''I saw you cry in the choir room and when you ran to this classroom. What's wrong? '' Kurt said with a worried tone<br>Quinn became mad and screamed; ''Nothing Kurt, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!''  
>Kurt looked at Quinn, shocked. He walked closer to her and Quinn turned away from Kurt.<br>''You know that you can talk to me Quinn, I'm here for you'' Kurt put gently his hand on her shoulder.

Quinn turned around and saw Kurt looked at her with a concerned look. He really cared about her. She burst in to tears, she couldn't hold it anymore and Kurt hugged her. Quinn cried in his arms  
>''It's going to be okay, I'm here now'' Kurt said and strokes his hand on her back.<p>

Quinn cried even more, no one has ever told her that, not even her parents.  
>They stopped the hug; Kurt brushed her tears off.<p>

''I'm sorry Kurt'' Quinn said and looked down to the floor.  
>''Why?'' Kurt said and looked at her.<br>''I screamed at you, I'm sorry. I'm just so…''  
>''I understand, it's okay. '' Kurt hugged her one more time<br>''I'm here for you, remember that.'' Kurt looked at her  
>''Thanks'' Quinn smiled and brushed her tears away.<br>Kurt gave her a tissue and asked; ''Do you want to walk with me to class?''  
>''It's okay; I'm going to the girls' room and fix my makeup. But thanks anyway''<br>''Okay, see you'' Kurt smiled and gave her a hug.  
>''Yes we will'' Quinn smiled back and Kurt went out from the classroom.<p>

Quinn went to the girls' room, fixed her makeup and walked to the history. Puck saw her go to the history; he looked at her and saw that she had cried. He was worried for her.

* * *

><p>Kurt went to his locker and suddenly he got a text. Kurt was excited and took his phone from his bag. It was Blaine<br>''I got some great news for you''  
>Kurt wondered what that was supposed to mean so he texted back;<br>''what do you mean? You know that I get so curious when you say something like that, do tell_!'' _Kurt took his French book and looked at his picture of Blaine. He smiled.

But suddenly he saw someone walk down the hallway with red tight pants, yellow ray bens, black t-shirt and a bowtie. He smiled even more. It was Blaine  
>Blaine walks up to him. Stopped and said;<br>''I'm sorry that I teased you but I wanted to see your face when you saw me walk in corridor'' Blaine smiled to him.  
>Kurt hugged him hard. Blaine smiled. Kurt let him go and looked at Blaine. They smiled and then Kurt said;<br>''Wait-wait- you didn't do this for me, did you? Because if you did this for me, I mean, it would be very romantic for one, but it could lead to resentment, which could lead to anger, which could lead to a horrible, horrible, nasty breakup like, you know, on The Bachelorette, when we watched that…''

Blaine interrupts him and said; ''Hey, I came here for me. Because I can't stand to be apart from the person I love''  
>Kurt smiled and bit his lip.<br>''Well, I guess we'll just have to find a way to ease you into the New Directions! Now, huh?'' Kurt said  
>''Already figured that out'' Blaine smiled and took Kurt hand and ran out.<br>They stopped in front of the stairs. Blaine took his sunglasses, music starts and Blaine started to dance and sing.

_(Here he sings ''It's not unusual'' like in Purple Piano Project but without the fire in the end)_

Glee club welcomed Blaine. Quinn stood in the background, smiled a broken smile and saw that Kurt looked at her. Kurt waved and smiled. Quinn waved back and walked away. Kurt watched her go and he turned around and saw Puck. Kurt saw that Puck followed Quinn with his glance._ 'What's wrong with him?''_ But Kurt didn't want to think about that, he was happy that Blaine was here with him and nothing could make him sad about that. Kurt smiled at Blaine and Blaine smiled back. They hugged and walked away.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked down the corridor, daydreamed as usual and out of the blue she felt the cold icy feeling.<br>''Welcome back hoe''

Quinn heard someone laughed in the background. She brushed the slushy away from her eyes. She could feel the slushy in her eyes, it hurt. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice, it was Puck.  
>''What the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you just leave us alone?'' Puck walked up to Quinn and put his hand gently on her back and comforts her.<br>''You think you're so tough Puck, but you're not so tough as you look!'' Karofsky says and walk closer to him.  
>''Oh, I can be tough, you now that I can bet you Karofsky'' Puck says and walks even closer to Karofsky and pushed him.<br>People stood around them and watched them.  
>''Hit me then, right here'' Karofsky says and point to his cheek.<br>''You're not worth it, you're just pathetic'' Puck says and take Quinn to the toilet.  
>''Oh, are you going to get the hoe knocked up again or what?'' Karofsky laughed and looked at his buddies.<p>

Puck freezes and looked up at Quinn. Quinn looked at Puck with a sad face and said;  
>''Just leave it'' and Quinn started to walk away.<br>Puck couldn't leave it; he clenched his fist and turned to Karofsky.  
>''Oh, what are you going to do? Hit me?'' Karosfky laughed and the other football guys started to laugh.<br>Puck walked closer up to Karofsky, look at him in the eyes and says; ''Oh you bet I am''

Karofsky looked at him and Puck hit him with his fist. Karofsky fell to the ground and the football team attacked Puck. But Puck defended himself and suddenly Blaine and Kurt walked down the corridor and saw this. They could see that the football team held Puck against the lockers and Karofsky stood up. He walked closer to Puck and he clenched his fist. When he was on his way to hit Puck, Kurt ran and became in the way. Karofsky stopped.

''STOP IT, JUST STOP IT'' Kurt yelled in Karofskys face.

Karofsky looked at Kurt and then around him. He put his fist down and said to Puck; ''I'll take you next time, I promise you''  
>Karofsky walked away with his football buddies and everyone went to their lookers. Kurt turned around and saw Puck all bloddy. Quinn ran to Puck.<p>

''What the hell was that? Why didn't you just leave it?'' Quinn says.  
>''You can't let them call you that Quinn, I'll not accept that!''<br>''What did they call her?'' Kurt asked her  
>''Nothing Kurt''<br>Puck looked at her with a shocked face and then at Kurt.  
>''They called her a… hoe'' Puck sighed.<br>''WHAT? QUINN, YOU CAN'T LET THEM CALL YOU THAT!''

''Kurt, please just leave it'' Quinn says and start to walk to the girls' room  
>''No..''<br>Quinn stopped and interrupts him.  
>''Please Kurt, not now! Can I please wash this slushy, please?''<br>Kurt nodded and let Quinn do that.  
>''But I'll not leave, just so you know''<br>Quinn sighed and walk in the toilet with Puck.

* * *

><p>''What's wrong with her?'' Blaine asked with a concern tone.<br>''I don't know and I'm really worried for her, she's so sad and I want her to open up to me. Because I think she needs someone to talk to'' Kurt says with a sigh.  
>Blaine put his arm gently on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turned around and saw his boyfriends beautiful hazel eyes.<br>''Oh my god, I just came up with this wonderful idea'' Kurt says and he looked at Blaine with an excited face.  
>''What's the idea?'' Blaine asked and looked at his boyfriend.<br>''You can talk to her, you know how to talk to people, talk to her like you did with me!''  
>''Wait, what? I can't talk to her; I don't know her Kurt and I can't just ask her personal questions?''<br>''You didn't know me''  
>''No, but-''<br>''Please, pretty please, for me?'' Kurt says that and walks closer to Blaine. He looked at Blaine with his pretty blue eyes. Blaine couldn't handle that.  
>Blaine rolled his eyes and said; ''Okay, I'll do it''<br>Kurt hugged him and thanked him. Blaine didn't know what he should do but he cared about Quinn and he could fell that Quinn was all from happy.

* * *

><p>''I'm sorry''<br>''For what?''  
>''That they call you those words and that I hit him''<br>''It's okay''  
>In fact, Quinn liked it when he defended her. No one has done that, ever. But the words did hurt, no one have called her that, not even when she was pregnant and not even when she was unfaithful to Sam.<br>Puck helped her to take the slushy off. He took the paper and drew the slushy away from her cheek. He stopped, looked at her and smiled. Quinn knew what was going to happened, she took the paper from his hand and wet it with water.

''What's going on Quinn? I'm not dumb''  
>Quinn ignored him and brushed the slushy away from her dress. Puck took her hand; Quinn stopped and looked at their hands.<br>''I'm here for you Quinn, don't just shut down, please tell me''  
>Quinn sighed.<br>''I can't''  
>''You can tell me everything'' He toke her both hands.<br>''Is it about your parents?'' He asked her concerned.  
>Quinn looked at him with a shock<em> ''Oh no'';<em> she pulled her hand away and ran away. Crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn walked out from school. The first day was now completed and Quinn just wanted to go home.

When she started to walk to her car she heard a shout.  
>''Hey hoe''<br>She froze and turned around. It was the football team. She hurried to unlock the car door but it was too late.

''Hello Quinn, what's up?'' Karofsky said and walked closer to her.  
>Quinn froze and Karofsky touched her cheek. Quinn hit his hand.<br>''what do you want?'' Quinn turned around and tried to unlock the door again.

Karofsky got angry and grabed her hair. Memories started to come, Quinn let out a cry.  
>''Shut up or I will hit you so hard you will not be able to walk, okay?''<br>Quinn nodded.  
>''Good, turn around'' Karofsky said and Quinn turned around. Karofsky touched her cheek.<br>''We had really fun last time, didn't we?''  
>Quinn froze; the memories came back, memories she didn't want to remember.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>**FLASHBACK**<strong>

''_Quinn was on her way home from the store. She was excited about the family vacation this summer. They were going to San Francisco.  
>She started to think about Nationals and Finn. Sure she missed him but this summer was going to a fresh start for her, she didn't want her past to get her down.<br>Suddenly she heard a car behind her; she turned around and saw that it was some of guys from the football team._

''_Karofsky'' Quinn sighed. _

_The car followed Quinn and she started to walk faster. Karofsky rolled down the window;  
>''Hey Quinn, why in such a hurry?'' <em>

_Quinn ignored him and started walking even faster._

''_Hey, I'm talking to you!'' Karofsky said.  
>Quinn stopped and looked at him.<br>''What do you want? Just leave me alone''  
>The car stoped and the guys walk out of the car; Karofsky walked up to Quinn and touched her kin.<br>''Long time no see''  
>Quinn hit his hand;<br>''Leave me alone, maybe you like to pretend with your friends but you can't pretend with me''  
>''What do you mean?'' Karofsky asked.<br>''I'm not blind Dave, I can see your issues''  
>''What is she talking about Karofsky?'' Azimo asked.<em>

''_Yeah Karofsky, why don't you tell them about your guy issues?... or should I say gay issues''? Quinn said. She turned around and started to walk but the guys stopped her; she turned to Karosky and could see that he clenched his fist. He walked up to Quinn and just looked at her. _

''_What did you say to me? What the fuck did you say to me?'' _

_Quinn looked around and she noticed how the boys are trying to surround her. _

''_You don't say that to me Quinn, you know why?''  
>Quinn shook her head and just looked at him with fear in her eyes.<em>

_''No, you don't know? Then I'll tell you'' Karofsky walked around her._  
><em>''Because -'' He grabbed her hair and whispered in her ear-.<em>  
><em>''You think you're such a strong girl, well -?''<em>  
><em>Karofsky paused, clenched his fist and hit her to the ground.<em>  
><em>''- guess what, I'm stronger'' Karofsky laughed and the boys laughed with him.<em>

_Quinn felt a warm liquid ruining down from her nose, she looked at her hand and saw the blood. Then suddenly someone kicked her in the rib and she yelled for help''_

****END OF FLASHBACK****

* * *

><p>''Please, please leave me alone'' Quinn cried and begged.<br>Karofsky smiles; ''you're not so tough anymore''  
>Karofsky hit her and she fell to the ground.<br>''Please, please stop''

Karofsky didn't stop; he started to kick her and the guys' just stood there and watched him kick her over and over again. She heard a voice coming from the other side of the lot.

''Hey, what's going on here?''

Quinn saw Blaine running towards them.

''Nothing hobbit, it's none of your business''

Blaine looked at Karofsky with disgust on his face and then at Quinn. He could see the fear in her eyes and the blood running from her nose.

''Quinn happens to be my friend, so I think it is!''

Quinn was surprised to hear this because they didn't really knew each other that well. She never really considered Blaine a friend.

''Oh yeah but Quinn is my friend too,'' Karofsky said as the other boys laughed ''so why don't you go home to your faggot little boyfriend and do whatever you gay guys do''

''Oh, I think your jealousy is showing Dave'' Quinn said with a slight smirk on her lips. She knew she was walking on dangerous ground but she couldn't help herself. She saw Blaine trying to hold down a laugh as Karofsky turned to her.

''What did you say?''  
>''You heard me''<p>

Karofsky got closer but Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

''Hey, back off''  
>'Or else?''<br>''You really trying to beat up a girl? Do you realize what a coward that makes you? Kurt I can understand. I don't like it, and I hate you for what you did to him but I understand. He made you insecure, made you doubt yourself. But Quinn? What has she ever done to you?''

Quinn watched Karofsky push Blaine. He stumbled back a little but didn't fall to the ground. You could see that Karofsky had crossed a line. Blaine was pissed.

''Are we really doing this? Really? Just leave her alone!'' Blaine said but Karofsky only pushed him again. This time Blaine shook his head and pushed back, making Karofsky stumble into Azimo.

''Oh no, you just didn't do that'' said Karofsky.  
>''Actually, I believe I did'' Blaine and pushed him again.<br>''Your stupid faggot, you're going down'' Karofsky said and gripped Blaine´s jacket and pushed him up the car.

Quinn stood up and tried to get Karofsky off Blaine but suddenly a voice all recognized interrupted the fight.

''Hey, leave him the hell alone Karofsky!'' Puck screamed.  
>''Hey let's get out of here'' Azimo said and started to walk away with the guys. Karofsky let Blaine go.<br>''This is not over Quinn'' He said and ran away with the guys.

Quinn was in shock. She slid down to the ground and put her arms around her knees. She tried to ignore the flashbacks and she pushed down the tears. She was not going to cry, not in front of Blaine and Puck. Blaine kneeled down next to her and put his arms around her shoulders.

''Are you okay, did they hurt you?'' He asked, Quinn shook her head.  
>''What happened?'' Puck looked at Quinn with worried in his eyes.<p>

''I was just about get in to my car when saw those jerks harassing her'' Blaine said and rubbed Quinn's back. Even though they didn't know each other that well, Quinn appreciated the gesture and was thankful he had been there. Puck looked at Quinn noticed the fear in her eyes, and then he saw the blood.

''What the fuck?'' He said and sat down next to her. He brought his hand to her cheek but Quinn flinched away.

''Nothing'' She said quietly and started to stand up. Both Blaine and Puck followed her move.

''What happened? Seriously Quinn'' Puck said and put his hands on her shoulder and looked in to her eyes. ''Something is up with you and Karofsky and I don't like it''

''Well you don't have to like it'' Quinn snapped and tried to avoid his gaze. Blaine looked at the both of them with a frown on his face. He turned to Quinn.

''Honestly Quinn, what's going on? Whatever is going on between you and Karofsky, it's not good. What did he do to you?''

Quinn felt tears building in her eyes. She couldn't tell them, they wouldn't understand, they would be disgusted. She shook her head and took a deep breath as she pushed away from both of them.

''Nothing, it's none of your business.''  
>''But Quinn-'' Blaine said.<br>''No'' She said, her voice breaking. ''Please just let me go home''

The boys looked at each other with worry written on their faces.

''Please'' She said with a small voice.  
>''Okay, but we're not done talking about this.'' Puck said.<p>

Quinn nodded, opened the car door and turned to Blaine.

''Thank you, really'' She said and Blaine smiled.  
>''Don't mention it, we're friends right?''<p>

She laughed a little and nodded.

''Yeah, friends''

She got in the car and started engine. She threw one last look at both of them and tried to manage a convincing smile before she drove away from parking lot.

After a few minutes, when she knew she was in a safe distance from the parking lot she pulled over and turned off the car.

She let out a sob and felt the tears streaming down her face. Now she could cry. Now when no one could see her and how broken she was.

**A/N; **  
><strong>Sorryyyyyyyy. I hate writing Karofsky as much as you hate reading Karofsky. So, I apologize. <strong>  
><strong>But, I just wanted to tell you that you may notice some changes in my writing in the next couple of chapters. I'm getting A LOT of help from my sister who's better at grammar than I am. So i've done some changes in the writing and the grammar and everything. :) ALSO, i might change the name of the story. Dont know yet, so dont get too confused if the name of the fan fic is <strong>_satellite heart_** before the next chapter is up. thanks for your patience! **

**Thanks for reading! And dont forget; review = happy writer = more chapters**!


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn ran faster and further away from the boys. She looked back and saw that they were getting closer. She suddenly stumbled and fell to the ground. She couldn't move. Karofsky looked down at her and smiled and she looked him straight in the eye with dread.

''Are you scared?'' He asked and the boys laughed.  
>Quinn looked away, yes she was scared but she would never admit it. Karofsky bent down to his knees.<br>''Look at me'' He said but Quinn didn't listen. 'I said, LOOK AT ME'' He grabbed her chin, and made her meet his gaze. She saw that all the boys laughed at her and called her names. ''STUPID WHORE''  
>''YOU ASKED FOR IT''<br>''SLUT''  
>''EASY HOE''<br>Then slowly, the faces of the boys morphed in to the faces of her friends. Everyone was laughing at her in the same way the boys had been. She couldn't hold back the tears; this was exactly how she thought they would react when they found out. She looked at Karofsky, except it wasn't Karofsky, it was her dad. He looked at her with disgust in his face and said;

''This all your fault, you only have yourself to blame. You disgust me'' Everyone started laughing louder and Quinn begged them to stop.

''QUINN, TIME TO WAKE UP'' Quinn's mom shouted. She bolted out of bed, sweaty from her nightmare.  
>Oh, this day started off great. Quinn thought and started to get dressed. She walked down the stairs and saw that her mom was making breakfast.<p>

''Do you want some breakfast, honey?'' She asked, but Quinn shook her head and got out to her car.

When she'd made it to school, she looked around the parking lot. ''Breath Quinn, you're going to get through this, just go in there and ignore him! You can do this'' she thought as she walked towards the building.  
>She got to her locker , trying to remember what class was first. Right, she thought to herself, history. She grabbed her books and turned around. Then saw Puck walking up to her. Oh no, not now.<p>

''Hey Quinn, how are you?'' He asked her with a concerned tone. Quinn didn't answer. She closed her locker and started walking to History. Puck followed.

''Quinn, you can't just ignore me forever! We need to talk about this''

''Talk about what? There is nothing to talk about.'' She answered with a nonchalant tone. Puck grabbed her arm and looked in to her eyes.

''Quinn, seriously. I care about you. I know you and I can see that something happened between you and that stupid jerk, so what is it?''[Mjuk brytning]She looked into his eyes and saw how concerned he was. But she couldn't tell him, she just couldn't.''There is nothing.'' she said ''i promise'' she added when she saw his doubtful look. ''Now, if you will excuse me, I have a lesson to get to '' Quinn tore off her arm from his grasp and went to class. Puck just stood there and watched her go. He sighed; he was so worried about her.

* * *

><p>''Today we are going to talk about –'' Quinn didn't want to listen to the teacher, ever since school started she had spent her classes in her own little world. She looked outside the window, looking at nothing inparticular. Then she heard someone whisper her name.<br>''Quinn? hello. Quinn''

She looked back and saw Blaine. He smiled and passed her a note. She took it and read.  
>''Library after class?''<br>She looked at Blaine and nodded. He gave her thumbs up and Quinn smiled back. She didn't want to go, but there was something about Blaine that made her trust him.

''Quinn'' said her teacher with a loud voice and she looked at her with an irritated face. Quinn turned to her.  
>''Yes?''<br>''Listen''

Quinn nodded and her teacher started talking again. Quinn wasn't interested, she just thought about the note and Blaine. What were they going to talk about and why does he want to talk with her? Well, she knew the answer to that question. She just had to figure out what to say.  
>The school bell rang.<br>''Read the pages 100-103 and I'll see you tomorrow!''

Quinn walked out from class and to the library. She was nervous but calm in the same time. When she was just outside from the library, she thought for herself;

''Just go in there and get over it''

She took a breath and opened the door. Her eyes looked around the library and suddenly she could see a Blaine with a really colorful shirt and black pants that was rolled up so you could see his ankle. His hair was all in gel and he waved to her. Quinn waved back and walked up to him.

''Sit down'' he said and looked at the chair that was opposite him. Quinn took the chair and sat down.

''You guys have a really nice library'' said Blaine and looked around. Quinn didn't say anything but just sat there and waited for him to speak.

''Okay, we are not going to talk about the library. So how are you really Quinn?''

''I'm good, why do you ask?'' she lied and looked down at the table. She knew Blaine wasn't stupid, of course he saw through her lie.

''I'm asking because someone just attacked you yesterday. You were a mess and you were hurt'' Quinn stared at Blaine. He took her hand.  
>''Something is wrong, I can see that. It's just – ''<br>''Oh my god, stop Blaine, just stop! First Puck and now you! There's nothing wrong, okay? Nothing'' Quinn interrupt him and pulled her hand from his. He stared at her with chock. She could see the hurt in his eyes and it made her feel guilty. But she couldn't tell. She just couldn't.

''So just please leave me alone'' she stood up and started to walk but Blaine grabbed her arm and Quinn could feel how the anger rose.

''Quinn, I'm not going to leave it. You can fool Puck, or the whole Glee club but you can't fool me. I'm not blind, I can see that there's something between you and Karofsky. And if I have to be honest I don't like it. So stop lie and tell me the truth Quinn. I'm here''

The library lady looked at them with disapproving eyes. Blaine whispered sorry then turned to Quinn, and he saw the tears in her eyes.

''Let's go somewhere else'' He grabbed her hand and walked away from the library, towards the choir room.

Blaine walked inside, closed the door and sat down. Quinn sat down beside him and looked down at her shoes.  
>''Quinn, you are safe now. Please just tell me'' Quinn couldn't hold the tears anymore.<p>

''My- My'' She felt tears falling down from her eyes. Blaine put his arms around her and Quinn cried even more.

''It's okay, I'm here now. I understand'' Quinn froze and stared at him.

''No you don't. you don't understand me. You hardly know me. '' She stood and raised her voice. She was almost screaming. ''You don't understand my pain and my feelings. Every second here I feel scared. It feels like nightmare that will never end, do you understand that?''

''Actually, I do. You think that on every corner there's someone there to hurt you. You're afraid that someone will beat you up or hurt you. I know, Quinn, because I've been there. In my last school, before Dalton, I got beat up and I was so scared. So yes I understand'' he said with a calm voice and Quinn felt horrible. She sat down beside him and laid her hand on his back.

''I'm sorry Blaine, I didn't know'' Blaine looked up at her and smiled.

''Of course, I understand. But wasn't it nice to scream out your feelings?'' Quinn nodded. Really nice, she thought.

''Thank you Blaine, you are so patience and kind. Kurt is lucky to have you '' Blaine smiled again and took her hand. ''You have me too, as a friend. You don't have to tell your life story for me but just know that I'm here for you, okay?'' Quinn nodded and Blaine gave her a hug. When he drew away from the hug, he stopped to look at her. He brushed the tears off her chicks.

''It's time for Glee club soon, you maybe want to fix your make up?'' Blaine asked and smiled.

''Yeah, that was a pretty good idea'' Quinn laughed a little and walked to the door. She stopped and turned around to look at him.

''Thank you Blaine. I mean it, thank you.''

''No problem. As I said - I'm here for you''

''See you in Glee Club?'' She smiled.

''See you in Glee Club'' He smiled back and Quinn walked out.

* * *

><p>''So, have you talked to her yet?'' Kurt asked and walked besides Blaine.<p>

''Yes I have''

''And?'' Kurt stopped Blaine.

''And, what?'' He smiled and adored his boyfriend's curiosity.

''How did it go?''

''She didn't tell me anything but I think she feels better; I let her let out her feelings. She cried and just screamed at me. If have to be honest, it was terrifying but it was good for her.'' Blaine shrugged and turned to look at his boyfriend but didn't manage to get a good look before Kurt threw himself at him and hugged him hard.

Blaine drew back and looked at Kurt. ''Oof, thanks but what was that for?''

''Because you are an amazing person'' Kurt smiled.

''Thank you. But you are pretty amazing too'' They both smiled and walked away to the choir room. Hand in hand.

When they came in the choir, they saw Quinn in the corner all by herself. Blaine waved to her and she waved back, with a smile on her face. Blaine took Kurt's hand and they sat next to her just as Mr Schue walked in.

''Hey guys, this week I think we should focus on the New Year. Sectionals, Regionals and of course Nationals'' he said with excitement in his voice.

''Excuse me Mr Schue, but you mentioned last week something about how we have to get better'' Rachel said.

''Yes, I said that and I meant it – '' Rachel interrupted him;

''I can have vocal classes. I mean, I have the best voice here and honestly, all of you need some help'' Everybody stared at her and rolled their eyes. Mercedes got up from her chair and waved her finger in the air.

''Oh HELL TO THE NO. Mr Schue, I will not accept this. Because I know that I can sing and I will not have vocals classes with her'' Everybody nodded and agreed with her. Rachel looked at everyone.

Finn nodded but then Rachel turned to stared at him and Finn changed his nodding quickly to shaking.

''Mercedes, you don't have to but those who thinks that their voice need more practice maybe you could talk to Rachel about it. Or me'' Mr Schue said.

''Are you all up for this? To practice and get better?'' he asked and looked at them. They nodded and got excited. Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes. Everybody turned to her and wondered what she's doing.

''What's wrong Quinn?'' Mr Schue asked her. Everybody stared at Quinn and waited for an answer.

''I'm just-'' she stuttered and didn't get out a word.

''I'm just what? '' Rachel rose from her chair and was furious. She wanted this more than anything else.

''Rachel, easy-'' Finn took her hand but Rachel just pulled her hand away.

''No Finn, not easy. She just laughed and it's obvious that she don't want to be here. I mean she has been quiet, rude and just disrespectful. She's been like this since we got back and it's bringing us all down.'' She walked up to Quinn, Quinn got lower and lower in the chair. She felt small.

''Okay Rachel stop-'' Mr Schue said but Rachel didn't care.

''If you're going to act like this Quinn, I'd advise you to get out. Because I think I speak for all of us when I say that I'm sick of you and your stupid drama. '' Quinn was in shock. She couldn't even say something back. Instead she rose up from the chair and walked away with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to come back. Never again.

''Rachel –'' Finn said.

''What? She deserved it'' Rachel sat down.

''She needs to grow up and-''

''Oh my god, Rachel stop'' Blaine got up from his chair and walked down to her. Rachel froze and looked at him.

''Why are you so mean? She didn't do anything to you. Okay she laughed but that doesn't mean you can jump on her and treat her like that'' Blaine got more and more furious. ''You have no idea how she's feeling and you have no idea what she's been through and you Rachel'' He pointed at her ''you're the one who needs to grow up and stop being so selfish. You need to realize it's not about you all the time'' He walked out from the choir room, chasing after Quinn. Kurt got up from his chair, he looked at Rachel with anger in his eyes and he ran out calling Blaine's name. Rachel just sat there and looked at Finn. He stared at her with disappointment and then she looked at Mr Schue. He shook his head at her. It was quiet, no one said a word. Then the school bell rang and everyone jumped.

''Okay, see you guys tomorrow'' Mr Schue said, clearly in shock himself. Everybody got up from their chair and walked out from the choir room.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn ran and heard Blaine screaming her name.

''QUINN, WAIT!''

But Quinn didn't listen, she kept going and Blaine ran after. He came up with her and stopped her.

''Quinn-'' Blaine pulled her arm and looked at her. He wanted to say something, but Quinn just tore her arm and interrupted his speech.

''What? She's right; I'm just a stupid girl that shouldn't be in the way for her dreams. Why should I? I destroy everything I touch. EVERYTHING''

She breathed heavily and felt anger in her. Anger to Rachel, Karofsky and most of all to herself.  
>Blaine stood there, in silence and didn't know what to say. He saw something in her that reminded him about himself. Instead he let her scream and rage, as he knew how good it felt afterwards. He'd been there himself, just a few years ago. Before he got into Dalton, he'd been just like her.<p>

''No Quinn, you don't destroy everything'' A voice broke the silence that they both knew. Blaine turned around and a smile came from his face. It was Kurt. Quinn stared and kept her face straight. _''No more tears''_

''I do Kurt, you don't know nothing''

''Okay, maybe don't' but I know you'' He walked up to her and held her hand and gently squeezed it. She looked at the hands and then at him.

''You're an amazing person Quinn, you have been through a lot and yet here you stand; with you head up high and stronger than anyone else'' He looked at her and smiled._ 'No Kurt, you're wrong. I'm not strong, not like you''_ she thought.

Blaine looked at them. He smiled and felt proud. Kurt is the most caring person he has ever known.

''So stop listen to Rachel and stop be so hard on yourself. You deserve better'' They stood there in silence, each of them thinking back on this last display; how rude Rachel had been and how this had affected Quinn. Quinn pulled her hands gently from Kurt's.

''I'm always going to be here for you Quinn, no matter what'' He hugged her and she hugged him back. Warmth spread through her chest, feeling a bit better of her newfound friendship with Kurt and Blaine.

They stood there for a while before she broke away and looked at Blaine.

''Sorry that I screamed at you Blaine,'' she apologized.

''it's okay'' He smiled to her. Quinn felt a relived, she didn't want lose Blaine and Kurt. They really cared about her, more than anyone else.

''So, school is over. Do you want a ride home?'' Blaine asked and looked at her. Quinn couldn't say no, she didn't want to take the risk to meet up with Karofsky again.

''Sure, why not?'' She smiled and walked with them to the parking lot. Suddenly when they walked on the parking lot, Quinn froze and saw Karofsky walk with his friends. She became scared.

''What's wrong?'' Blaine asked and looked around. Then he saw him, he hit Kurt gently and pointed at jocks. They were coming at them.

''It's okay Quinn, you and Blaine can walk to the car. I handle this'' Kurt said. Blaine looked at Kurt with a worried look, still not sure whether to leave Kurt alone with Karofsky again.

''Go, I can handle this. He won't touch me, you know that'' Blaine nodded and walked to the car with Quinn. She was still scared.

Karofsky came up to Kurt and saw that Blaine and Quinn walked away. He laughed.

''They left you here, all alone-''

''I'm not afraid of you Dave. I know that you can't hurt me and you know that too'' Karofsky became nervous but he played tough.

''I don't know what you're talking about'' Kurt laughed.

''Okay Dave, pretend all you want but leave Quinn alone'' he said and walked to the car.

''What did he talk about Karofsky?'' Azimo asked.

''Uhm, nothing. Let's go to practice''

Kurt saw Blaine and Quinn next to the car. He walked up to them and smiled.

''Let's go'' Kurt said and looked at Blaine. Blaine nodded and everybody got into the car.

* * *

><p>''Turn left here and then you can see my house'' Quinn said and pointed to the big white house. It had a big parking lot and Blaine parked the car.<p>

''Bye, thanks for the ride'' Quinn got out from the car and Blaine too.

''What are you doing?'' She asked and looked confused. Blaine smiled.

''I want to follow you to the door. I'm quite a gentleman and don't want just to leave'' He answered and Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew that Blaine wouldn't. Quinn nodded and Blaine followed her up to the door.

''So why such a gentleman?'' She asked and walked to the door with Blaine on her side. Blaine looked at the big white house and was amazed. He looked at Quinn with a smile on his face.

''Because my mother wanted me to be that. She taught me when I was 12 that I have to be nice to girls, then-'' Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt.

''Then what?'' Quinn asked and looked over at Blaine with concern.

''Then girls want to be with me'' He smiled at Quinn and she smiled back.

''But I finally saw that I don't just have to be a gentleman to girls'' He looked at Kurt ''to something better'' Both of them looked at Kurt and saw him fix his hair. Suddenly he got hairspray in his eyes and he did this cute face he gets when he's upset. Blaine and Quinn laughed. She saw how much Blaine loved Kurt, she wish she had that too.

Quinn was just on her way to open the door but suddenly someone from the inside opened it. She froze and saw her dad.

''Oh, you're home early'' Mr Fabray stared at Quinn then at Blaine. He didn't recognize him. Quinn looked back and saw Kurt. He was in shock and tried to text Blaine but he had forgotten his cellphone in the car.

''Who's this Quinn?'' Mr Fabray asked and stared at Blaine.

''Uhm, this is-'' Quinn was out of words. But suddenly Blaine held out his hand for a handshake.

''I'm Blaine Andersson'' He smiled, not noticing the tension, and Mr Fabray shook his hand.

''So this is your boyfriend Quinn?'' He asked her with a hard tone. She turned to Blaine and didn't know what to say. Kurt opened the door and heard the conversation. He tried to get Blaine to the car but it was impossible.

''Oh no, I'm not her boyfriend'' Blaine laughed lightly and then turned to Kurt. ''I've already got a boyfriend. Kurt Hummel'' and Blaine waved to Kurt. Kurt put his hand on his forehead. Blaine was confused and then turned to Quinn. She looked down at her shoes.

''Oh, you're that. I see'' Mr Fabray said and Blaine didn't understand. Kurt waved at Blaine.

''Blaine, I'm in a hurry. Can you please come?'' He yelled.

''No you're not-''

''YES I AM BLAINE. COME NOW'' He screamed and Blaine didn't get it but he listened to his boyfriend. Quinn didn't know what to do.

''It was a pleasure to meet you Mr Fabray'' Blaine smiled and held out his hand for another handshake. Mr Fabray ignored it and just stared from the hand to Blaine.

''Dad, please-'' Quinn said but Mr Fabray stared at her and she got nervous. She didn't want her dad to say something rude to her new friend.

''Okay, see you tomorrow Quinn. Bye Mr Fabray'' Blaine hugged Quinn but she didn't hug back.

''BLAINE!'' Kurt shouted and Blaine became irritated.

''I'm coming, jeez! Bye Quinn'' He waved goodbye to her and walked away to Kurt.

''What was that all about?'' Blaine asked.

''Just get in to the car'' Kurt said and Blaine rolled his eyes. ''Bye Quinn'' Kurt yelled and she waved to him. He got in the car and they drove away.

''Dad, you don't have to be rude. He was just nice to you''

''Quinn, don't have that tone with me. I'm your father''

''_No, you're not''_ she thought to herself. Mr Fabray took up the last box of his belongings and walked out from the house_. ''Oh you're going to leave us now''_ She thought with arrogance.

''Okay, I better go now. Take care of yourself Quinn'' He walked to the car and got in to it. Quinn watched him from the doorsteps.

''Bye Dad, I will never forget you'' She said and saw how the car drove away. Tears ran down from her eyes, she brushed them off and got in to the house.

''Mom'' Quinn hang up her jacket and threw her bag down. ''Mom, where are you?'' Suddenly she heard a sound from the kitchen. She walked towards it and then she saw her mom besides the kitchen table. She cried. Quinn saw the divorce paper on the table. She sat beside her mom and held her.

''It's going to be okay Mom, everything is going to be okay'' Quinn brushed her mom's hair with her own hand. She kissed her mom's head and hugged her tighter. Quinn started to cry.

''_What have I done?''_


	6. Chapter 6

''Why did you freak out? I just wanted to be nice'' Blaine said and looked at Kurt. He was irritated and suddenly he stopped the car. Kurt breathed heavily and then turned to Blaine.

''Are you really that clueless? I love you but seriously? Didn't you just see what happened?'' Kurt asked Blaine but Blaine didn't understand what he meant.

''What do you mean? I don't understand'' Kurt rolled his eyes and then stared at Blaine. He was really that clueless.

''Okay, I'll explain. You noticed that it was a tension between Quinn and her dad'' Blaine nodded.  
>''That's because Quinn was pregnant 2 years ago and her family is really Christian and her family don't believe in sex before marriage'' Blaine just stared at Kurt and felt stupid. ''So her dad was furious and kicked her out from the house. I don't know so much more but I think they never became you know ''father and daughter'' after that'' Kurt saw how upset Blaine became when the boy avoided eye-contact and looked out of the window.<p>

''And you did notice that her dad didn't answer your handshake and said you were _that_?'' Blaine nodded slowly and turned to Kurt.

''That's because he's a homophobe. He's a priest and he think that homosexuality is a sin'' Kurt stopped and saw how the tears on Blaine fell.

''Blaine, what's wrong?'' Kurt put his hand gently on Blaine's shoulder and got closer to him.

''How could I be that clueless? I'm stupid. Think how embarrassed Quinn felt and I just stood there and didn't saw it. I'm just-'' Blaine broke in to a cry and put his face in his hands.

''Look at me Blaine'' Kurt tried to get eye contact with him but it was impossible. ''Please look at me'' Blaine raised his head and Kurt saw the hazel brown eyes in tears. Kurt brushed the tears away from the cheeks and then put his hand on Blaine face.

''You're not stupid; you're an amazing human that just care about your friends. Maybe you were clueless but that happens to everyone Blaine. Her dad didn't see what I see every day with you; the confident, happy and kind-hearted person that just cares about people'' Blaine smiled and Kurt sighed in relief.

''That's the beautiful smile I was looking for'' Kurt kissed him. Blaine felt the rush in his body, the rush he felt when he kissed Kurt the first time and it hadn't changed since then. Kurt pulled his lips gently from Blaine's and stared at him with smile on his face.

''Shall we drive home now? I'm pretty sure my dad will call me soon and think that I've been kidnapped or something'' Kurt started the car and drove away. Blaine giggled and looked at him  
>''I love you Kurt, you know that right?'' Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled<br>''Of course I do'' Blaine smiled back. ''Love you too''

* * *

><p>Quinn lied in her bed and thought about what happened early today.<p>

''_Why didn't I do something? I just stood there and saw how my dad treated Blaine like shit. Why didn't I stop dad? I just stood there, like a coward and said nothing''_ she thought. Suddenly something beeped, it was her phone. She sat up and looked at her phone. It was a text message from;  
>''Blaine?'' she said to herself. Confused, she opened the text message and read it.<p>

''**Hey Quinn, I'm sorry about today. Kurt explained everything''** Quinn froze. _''What? Everything? No, they can't know. Or have Karofsky told Kurt? No, it's_ _impossible''_ She thought but kept going.

''**about the pregnancy and that your dad kicked you out'' **Quinn sighed, she was relived. **''he told me also that he's a homophobic.. I'm SO sorry Quinn; I put you on the spot and embarrassed you. I understand if you're angry at me, I really do.. I hope you forgive me'' **

Quinn was in shock. She isn't angry at him, just at herself and she didn't understand why he would think that? He was just nice and her father was rude. The one she was embarrassed of was her father not Blaine. She wrote back:

''**Hey Blaine, I have nothing to forgive you for because I was never angry at you. You just didn't know. I'm the one who should ask for forgiveness, my father was rude and I just stood there and didn't do something about it. Sorry, I really am.'' **

Quinn lied down again on her bed, waited for a text back from Blaine, waited and waited.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up; she rose from the bed slowly and heard her mom scream.<p>

''QUINN, DINNER TIME!''

''YEAH, I'M COMING MOM''

She stretched out her muscles and stood up. ''Did I fall asleep?'' she thought and walked to door. Then she remembered; Blaine. Quinn walked to her bed and took her phone. A text message from Blaine, she opened and read;

''**It's okay Quinn, it's not your fault and I understand that you couldn't do anything. I've been in your shoes''** _'' What does he mean with that?''_ Quinn thought but kept going**. ''But I wanted to ask you if you want to come to my house tomorrow? I'm going to have this dinner night for Glee Club and it would be so fun if you came.''** Quinn stopped read, what if Rachel is coming? But then she saw; **''I know what you're thinking but Rachel is not coming. Finn and she are going to have 4 months anniversary thing so they didn't want to come. PLEASE, come? For me, I really need my best friend to be there.''**

Quinn wanted to come up with some lame excuse but she couldn't. _''Am I his best friend?''_ she thought with a smile on her face. Blaine really wanted her to be there and Quinn couldn't say no to that.

''**Of course, I'll be there. When should I come?''** Quinn texted back. She got an answer fast.

''**6 pm, THANK YOU QUINN! I'm so glad that you're coming. See you then! :D''** Quinn smiled and walked down to eat some dinner.

''It took you some time to come, sit down'' Her mom started to take some food and Quinn sat down. Her mother looked at Quinn.

''Why did it took so long to come?'' her mom asked with food in her mouth.

''I just woke up and my friend texted me so I answered him'' She started to take some food to her plate.

''Him? Is it your boyfriend?''

''No, it's not my boyfriend. He's my friend'' Quinn ate of her plate. Her mom stared at her with concerned glance.  
>''Are you lying to me Quinn Fabray?'' Quinn stopped eating and looked at her mom.<p>

''Mom, seriously?''

''Tell me the truth Quinn''

''Okay, he's not my boyfriend because he got already one. Happy?'' It was quiet in the room and Quinn ate some more. Her mom started to cut her meat and interrupt the silence.

''So he got a girlfriend, is it Finn?'' Quinn put her cutlery on the plate. She became irritated, she thought her mom would understand her and not question so much more.

''No, mom! His name is Blaine and he's together with Kurt, something else you want to know?''

Her mom dropped her cutlery. She stared at Quinn and Quinn took some more food. It was quiet, quiet then it used to be. Quinn broke the silence.

''It was really good mom'' Her mom took her cutlery up and asked Quinn.

''Quinn, is he gay?''

''Yeah, he's gay. What's wrong with that?''

''No nothing'' She shook her head. ''So what did he want?''

''He wondered if I want to come to his house tomorrow and have dinner with him and Glee club. So I wonder if I could go?'' Quinn bit her lip and looked at her mom.

''Yes you can go but I want to drive you there. Okay?'' She said with determined. Quinn smiled and stood up.

''Yes of course, thanks mom'' She hugged her mom.

''You're welcome'' She hugged back and Quinn got her plate. She put it in the dishwasher and walked away. She stopped in the door and turned to her mom.

''I love you mom'' Quinn looked at her mom and she smiled.

''Love you too honey'' Her mom answered and Quinn turned around and walked upstairs. After all what have happened she was worried of her dear Quinnie. She put her face in her hands.

* * *

><p>''Are you done Quinnie? We have to go if you want to be on time!'' Ms. Fabray screamed to Quinn who was upstairs and got dressed.<p>

''I'm coming'' She walked down the stairs. Her mom stared at Quinn with amazement; the flower dress, brown high heels, curly short hair and the white jacket. Her mom smiled

''You're beautiful Quinnie'' She hugged her daughter.

''Mom, please stop call me Quinnie. It's really disturbing'' Quinn hugged her back. Her mom pulled her away and looked at Quinn.

''Oh yeah, thanks''

''You're welcome, so are we going or do you want to be late?'' Her mom picked up her keys and walked out. Quinn took her purse and followed her. They got in the car and drove away.

''I think this is it'' Quinn pointed to the brown house. Her mom parked on the parking lot and got out of the car. She started walk to the front door.

''Wait? What are you doing mom? Wait!'' Quinn ran out of the car.

''I'm going to see who this Blaine is, okay?'' They stood in front of the door. Quinn sighed and knocked on the door. Blaine opened the door and hugged Quinn.

''Hey Quinn and-'' He was surprised.

''I am Quinn's mom, I guess that you're Blaine Anderson?'' She hold her hand out for a handshake, Blaine smiled and answered the handshake.

''Yes, I'm Blaine. Nice to meet you Ms. Fabray''

''You too, I was wondering how long this dinner is?''

''Mom please, I can walk home'' Quinn sighed and felt embarrassed. Her mom looked at her, she didn't want that.

''No Quinn, after what happened this summer I'm not going to let you walk by yourself''

''But I can drive her home'' Blaine smiled and Ms. Fabray turned to him.

''You don't have to do that'' Quinn said with a silenced tone.

''I know but I want to''

''Oh great, thank you Blaine and Quinn'' She looked at her and Quinn just wanted her to get out of here ''You call me when you go home, okay?''

''Yes mom''

''Have good night Quinnie'' She kissed her forehead.

''Mom, bye'' She said with a hard tone. Blaine smiled.

''Bye Blaine''

''Bye Ms. Fabray''

Her mom walked to the car and got in to it. She waved bye to Quinn and drove away. Quinn was red like a cherry.

''So Quinnie, are you coming in?'' Quinn froze and stared at Blaine. He laughed and walked in.

''Blaine, never call me that again'' She walked in and closed the door. Blaine just laughed.  
>The house was ordinary, nothing special. Quinn liked it. They got in to the living room and there were everyone and played games; Sam, Santana, Brittney, Tina, Mike, Puck, Mercedes and Artie in the brown big sofa.<p>

''Do you want me to show you around?'' He asked with excitement in his voice. He held his hand out.

''Yes'' She smiled and took his hand.

Blaine showed her the whole house. Quinn got dragged everywhere, even the toilet. When they got in to his room, Blaine couldn't hold his feelings anymore; he wanted to show her everything.

''Here's my bed'' He gestured at it and Quinn just nodded with a smile on her face.

''Oh, I got to show you something'' He pushed Quinn so she landed on the bed. Quinn giggled, she loved his excitement. He opened his closet and took something from it.

''This is my favorite pair of shoes'' He put on his shoes and did some poses. Quinn laughed.

''They are really nice'' She smiled. Blaine took them off and sat next to Quinn on the bed. He had them in his hands and he just looked at them with a smile on his face.

''Aren't they?''

''But you never have them in school, why not?''

''I don't want to destroy them, that's all'' Blaine walked to the closet and laid them in a box and closed the door slowly. He felt uncomfortable with that question.

''What's the point of having nice shoes and don't use them?'' Quinn asked and Blaine froze.

''Because I like them Quinn, stop ask so many questions'' He went to his mirror and fixed his tie. She looked confused at him, did she said something bad?

''But I just wondered why-'' Blaine turned to her and raised his voice.

''It's not your damn business Quinn!'' She froze and got a little scared. Blaine covered his mouth with the hands.

''Okay, I'm sorry, going on the ladies room'' Quinn rose from the bed and walked towards the door. She felt uncomfortable and just wanted to get of the room.

''Wait Quinn'' Blaine laid gently his hand on her shoulder. He pointed to the bed and they sat down.

''I'm sorry for that, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable like that'' He stared on the floor, he felt embarrassed and stupid.

''You freaked me out a little bit, I just talked about some shoes and you just-'' she stopped and saw how sad Blaine looked.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' Quinn took his hands and squeezed them. He turned his gaze to her and sighed.

''It's just-'' he paused ''I got those shoes from my dad''

''Okay?'' she was confused and Blaine kept on talking.

''I got those when I started at high school and a few weeks after that-'' he sighed deeply. '' I told him''

''What did you tell him?'' she asked even more confused.

''That I'm gay'' Blaine looked down on the floor and Quinn's eyes got bigger.

'' He told me that I disgusted him and that I'm not his son anymore so he left me and my mom here'' he tried not to cry '' and I haven't seen him since then'' Quinn let out a gasp, she know that feeling and she could see herself in Blaine. The pain in his eyes broke her heart. She hugged him hard and didn't want to let go. But he broke the hug.

''Why I'm keeping those shoes is because for me they represent my dad; the one who was proud of me and the dad who loved me-'' he let out a cry'' before I told him. So I don't want to destroy them''

''I'm sorry Blaine, I really am.'' She laid gently her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and tried to smile. She saw the tears in his eyes, he pushed them away.

''Thank you Quinn, today my pain is not as much as before because The Warblers and Kurt have helped me really much. So I'm a happier and a prouder person today thanks to them''

'' I if you want to talk, I'm here with open arms. Always'' She hugged and Blaine whispered;

''Thank you''

''You're welcome'' Suddenly they heard a scream from downstairs.

''BLAINE ANDERSSON, YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL GO HOME'' Kurt screamed. Quinn and Blaine laughed loudly.

''YEAH, I'M COMING. I'M COMING'' he paused. ''Why is he more stressed then I am?''

''Maybe it's better if we go down'' Quinn giggled.

''Yeah or Kurt will drag me down from the stairs'' They both laughed and Blaine stood up.

''Let's have some fun now, shall we?'' Blaine asked and held out his hand. Quinn smiled and took his hand.

''Yes, let's have some fun'' She stood up and they walked hand in hand down to the others. Then they saw Kurt in his black apron and the cute kitchen gloves. He was stressed and looked irritated. Quinn looked at Blaine and he just smiled. Kurt saw Blaine and sighed in relief.

''Oh my god Blaine, it's a freaking mess everything. My pasta doesn't taste good and my hair is destroyed and-'' Blaine interrupted him with a fast kiss.

''I love you'' He smiled to Kurt.

''I love you too but the pasta-'' He pointed to the kitchen.

''I will help you, see you later Quinn''

''I haven't said hey yet-''

''Go and do your pasta now'' She giggled and kissed Kurt on the cheek. Blaine went to the kitchen and Kurt walked behind him with determined steps.

Quinn walked in to the living room and there everybody sat and laughed.

''Quinn!'' Brittney said with a smile on her face and rose from the sofa. She hugged her.

''Hey Brittney'' Quinn hugged her back.

''Please sit with us, we are talking about cats'' She took Quinn's hand and they sat down.

''The musical Brit'' Santana said.

''Is there a musical with cats? I wonder if Lord Lubbington could get a role'' Santana hugged Brittney with a smile on her face.

''Ehm, Brit'' Mercedes stared at her but ignored her comment. Quinn sat and talked to Tina and Mercedes but suddenly Puck poked at her. She turned to him.

''Hi, how are you?'' Puck asked and laid his hand on her shoulder.

''I'm good''

''Good to hear'' Puck smiled. Suddenly Blaine came in.

''Are you guys having a good time?''

''Yes!'' Everybody said.

''Great'' He held his thumps up and smiled. ''Let's eat'' They all walked to the dinner room and on the table you could see this small notes with name on them. Blaine had seated everybody on a special place. Quinn saw that she sat next to Mercedes and Puck.

''Cool, we got next to each other'' Puck smiled and sat down. Quinn stared at Blaine with confused glaze. Blaine just smiled and started to welcome everybody.

''Welcome, I really appreciate that you could come and thanks to Kurt who helped me with the delicious food. Let's eat, I'm starving''

Everybody started to eat.

''Oh my god, Kurt this is freaking delicious'' Puck said and ate the food like he never tasted food before. Quinn laughed and thought he was adorable.

''Oh thank you Puck, so you don't think the pasta was overcooked?''

''Kurt, it's amazing'' Blaine said and smiled to Kurt. Kurt smiled back.

Quinn ate and then suddenly she saw that Puck looked at her with a smile on his face.

''What is it?'' She said.

''You laughed, it was a long time ago I heard you laugh like that'' He smiled and she smiled back. He took her hand in his and Quinn felt a rush. A rush that made her doubt herself, a rush that made her happy, it was something Quinn couldn't explain but it felt good and she didn't want it to stop.

''You look beautiful tonight, have I told you that?'' He chuckled and just looked at her.

''No you haven't and thank you. You look really handsome'' They both laughed and stared at each other. Then they ate their food.

When everybody was done with their food Blaine rose from his chair.

''Okay, now everybody bring their plate to kitchen and then movie time'' Everybody stood up and walked with their plate to the kitchen. Quinn really liked this night and it wasn't over.

* * *

><p>She hid in Puck's arms. It was a scary movie and Quinn was terrified. Puck patted gently on Quinn's head and said; ''Don't be scared, I'm here''<p>

She looked up and saw Puck's face. He smiled.

''Don't distract me, this movie is awesome'' he said and continued to watch. Quinn looked around and saw everybody's reaction to the movie. Kurt was in Blaine's arms and peeked a little. Blaine smiled at him; she saw how much he loved Kurt. Then she turned to Sam and Mercedes. They both looked terrified and Quinn just sat there and waited for Sam to make a move then he took her hand and squeezed it. Quinn giggled a little and then turned to Santana and Brittney. Quinn could see that Brittney didn't understand the movie. She just stared at it and then turned to Santana who was scared but Brittney took Santana in her arms and kissed her forehead. Quinn smiled and then saw that Artie had fallen asleep and Mike and Tina were kissing. Quinn giggled a little bit and then Puck stared at her.

''Shhh, it's almost done'' Quinn turned to the movie and felt relax. This evening with her best friends and with Puck was amazing. She loved to be in his arms and hear his heartbeat.

When the movie was done everybody rose from their places and Blaine stood up and looked happy.

''Thank you all for coming and I had a blast. I hope you had it too'' Everybody nodded and went to the hallway. They got dressed and then it was goodbye time. Blaine hugged everybody and thanked them for coming like the hundereth time. Quinn waited for everybody to leace so she could ask Blaine for a drive home.

Now it just was Puck and Kurt left. She walked towards Blaine-

''Can you drive me home? ''

''Oh right, yeah sure''

''Oh no no no, you're not going to leave me here with this much dish'' Blaine froze and turned to Kurt. He couldn't leave him there and Blaine didn't know what to do.

''I can drive you home Quinn. Doesn't bother me'' Quinn turned to Puck and smiled.

''You can do that Puck? Oh thank you, I'm just going to call my mom and say that I'm on my way home'' She said and called her mom.

''Thank you Puck, see you on school on Monday'' Blaine fistbumped Puck. She got back.

''We can go now, my mom want me to be home in like 5 minutes'' Puck laughed and put his shoes on. Blaine looked at Quinn.

''Thank you Quinn, for everything'' He hugged her ''Text you tomorrow'' He winked at her and she giggled. ''Bye Quinn, see you on Monday'' Kurt said and hugged her. ''And you too'' he said and pointed at Puck

''Bye'' Puck and Quinn said. They got outside and closed the door. Both of them walked to the car and got in to it and they drove away.

When they were at the house Quinn asked him;

''Do you want to follow me to the door?''

''Sure, why not?'' They walked up to the front door and Quinn turned to Puck.

''So''

''So''

''I really had fun tonight'' Quinn said with a smile on her face.

''Me too'' He smiled back. Then he walked closer to her, he took her hand and Quinn felt the rush again. She looked down at their hands then at Puck but when she looked at him the face had morphed in to Karofsky face and it said;

''Kiss me hoe, kiss me. I know you want it'' Karofsky laughed and tried to kiss her. Quinn jumped away and let out at cry.

''What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?'' He said and Quinn stared at him. It was Puck, not Karofsky. She wanted to kiss Puck but the memories were stronger than her own feelings.

''No, I just saw a spider. I have to go in now, see you on Monday'' She opened the door and then closed it slowly. When it was closed she locked it and sank down to the floor. What had she done?


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it.**_  
><em><strong>This chapter is really crazy, not my favorite but in this you're going to know a lot about that happened that summer. Get ready for some drama! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_

Quinn was on the floor with her hands covering the face. She felt embarrassed; she liked Puck so why did she do that? Because of the memories;

*****FLASHBACK*****

''**Nobody is going to help you''. Karofsky stared at her and Quinn felt how her blood turned to ice. He hit her again; she couldn't feel the pain anymore. He had hit too much. ''Please, stop'' she pleaded; Karofsky stopped his fist and stared at Quinn. He rose up, looked down at her with a superior stare and started to laugh. ''Are you afraid?'' he asked but Quinn turned her gaze to him. ''No, I will never be afraid of you. Disgusting coward'' and she spit on his shoes. He froze and got down on his knees and stared in her eyes. ''You're going to regret that Quinn, I promise you'' **

*****FLASHBACK*****

''Sweetie, why are you sitting here in the middle of the night?'' Her mom interrupted Quinn's flashback. She stood there with a bathrobe, she squinted with her eyes to get a look in the dark and yawned.

''I were just going up to my room, goodnight'' Quinn said quickly and rushed to the stairs; she was in tears and didn't want her mom to see.

''Goodnight then, see you tomorrow'' Her mom yawned again and went to her bedroom. Quinn ran up on the stairs, in her room and shut the door. She threw herself on the bed and started to cry.

* * *

><p>''QUINNIE, SCHOOL STARTS SOON!''<p>

''I know, stop nagging!'' Quinn walked down from the stairs with heavy steps.

''Quinn-''

''Sorry mom, I'm just tired'' She was exhausted; her nightmares took her sleep away.

''It's okay, go to school now!'' Her mom hugged her bye and Quinn got out of the house. She sighed when she got in to the car _''New week''_

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Quinn ran from her car in to the school. She knew that she was late and hurried to the choir room. Glee Club is the first lesson and Quinn wasn't so excited. What would Puck say about what happened on Saturday night and Blaine texted her on Sunday but she didn't text him back. She didn't want to face all the questions, because what would she answer?<p>

She opened the door to choir room and everbody stared at her.

''Hey Quinn, I'm glad that you came'' Mr Schue said.

''Sorry that I'm late, slept over time''_ ''lie''_ she thought.

''It's okay, we were just talking about Sectionals and what songs we should play'' Quinn sat down next to Blaine. He stared at her confused but she just ignored it.

''And I still think we should go for Run Joey Run'' Rachel said and rose from the chair. Finn smiled and defended her option.

''And I answer you for the hundred time, no Rachel!'' She sat down again next to Finn, disappointed and Finn put his hand gently on her back. It didn't comfort.

''So what do you guys think?'' Mr Schue asked.

''I think that-'' Blaine said but Santana interrupted him.

''Oh no, we are not going to sing a Katy Perry song Mr Schue with mister gel-guy in the lead'' Blaine sighed and Kurt giggled a little.

''No, I wasn't talking about me. I think that Quinn should sing a solo'' He looked at her with a smile and Quinn woke up from her daydreaming.

''What? No, Blaine! I can't-'' suddenly Puck got in to the conversation.

''I think that also. Quinn deserves a solo'' She turned to Puck and he was smiling at her. _''What are they doing?''_ she thought.

''I think that's not such a good idea'' Rachel said and Blaine stared at her. Irritated. ''You sing amazing Quinn but we need to use our best vocals and I don't want to be mean but Quinn isn't our best''

''So you have the best vocals Miss Perfect?'' Kurt came in and turned to Rachel.

''Yes and I'm just telling the true'' The choir room got crazy. Everybody started to yell and Quinn just lowered down in the chair.

''Kids'' Mr Schue screamed but no one seemed too heard ''GUYS'' Suddenly it got quiet in the choir room and every ones attention was on Mr Schue. ''I think we should vote about this, if it's okay for you Quinn?''  
>She looked at Blaine. ''You can do this Quinn, I know you can'' he whispered and then she turned to Mr Schue.<p>

''Yes, it's okay'' Quinn said and Rachel sighed. She didn't like the idea.

''Okay, everybody who wants Quinn to sing a solo on Sectionals, raise your hand'' Quinn looked around the choir room and saw that everybody raised their hands. Except Rachel and Finn but she could see that he wanted to vote for her.

''Then it's settled, Quinn you're going to sing a solo'' Everyone started to applaud and Quinn smiled a fake smile. _''What have I done?''_

* * *

><p>Quinn took math books out from her locker and suddenly Rachel came up to her.<p>

''Okay, I'm sorry for misbehavior in the choir room today''

''It's cool, I'm pretty shocked too'' Quinn answered

''Yeah, I guess so but I'm sorry'' Rachel said and looked behind her. Quinn saw that Finn was behind her and she understood.

''Finn told you to do this?'' Quinn asked and Rachel nodded. ''it's okay Rachel, I forgive you''

''Thank you'' they both smiled and Rachel went to Finn in his arms. He kissed her forehead and they walked to class. Quinn stood and watched them go away. She was jealous, because why couldn't she be with someone who loved her? Quinn ignored that thought and took her last books. Suddenly she saw in her glance a guy walk towards her and she froze. He shut her locker and stared at Quinn.

''Hey Quinnie, missed me?'' Karofsky said and smiled.

''No, why would I?'' She snapped and took a step but he grabbed her arm.

''Oh no, you stay. I have something to say'' Quinn hitched back her arm and frowned.

''What is it? I have class'' He smiled even more because he could see her fear.

''1 o'clock, under the football grandstand you and me'' He whispered in her ear and he walked away. Quinn got scared and felt how the fear grew. She walked to the class with anxiety in her stomach.

In the corner Puck stood, he'd heard everything Karofsky and Quinn had talked about. He was definitely worried and saw Blaine in the hallway.

''We need to talk right now'' Puck said and grabbed Blaine to the corner. Blaine got really shocked but just followed.

''Why? It hurts, be careful'' Blaine whined and Puck looked around so nobody could hear.

''What is it?'' Blaine said.

''Shut up and just listened'' Puck whispered. ''I heard Quinn talk with Karofsky and he said that he wanted to meet her today at 1'o clock and I saw that Quinn was worried as hell''

''Why are you talking with me about it?'' Blaine asked and Puck sighed deeply.

'' I'm really worried about her and you're the only one I trust when it comes to Quinn and I know that she's one of your closest friend.''

''But what are we going to do?'' Blaine asked.

''We have to see what's up with Quinn and Karofsky. I've weird vibes, you know?'' Blaine nodded and suddenly the school bell ring.

''Okay, I meet you up before 1'oclock?'' He nodded again ''Good'' They walked together to the class and Blaine smiled.

''Why are you smiling so much hobbit?'' Puck asked.

''Because you said that you trust me'' He answered and Puck frowned ''So?''.

''It just feels good, you know? I don't hear that very often'' Puck smiled and they walked in to classroom.

* * *

><p>Quinn stared at the clock all day, knowing that she will face Karofsky and alone at 1'oclock. She was really terrified and didn't what he would do to her. <em>''Few minutes left'' <em>she sighed and started to walk towards the football arena.

''I'm going to ask her what's wrong with her and Karofsky'' Blaine took a step forward from their hide position but Puck grabbed his arm.

''What? No, are you stupid? We can't ask her!'' He said.

''Okay, you're right. I'm just really worried'' Blaine said, Puck put his hand gently on his shoulder.

''Me too bro'' He said and they followed Quinn.

Quinn sighed and she was under the football stand. Waiting for Karofsky. She was worried, her hands started to shake and her anxiety grew more and more.

''Hello my beauty'' some said and Quinn turned. There he stood, just stared at her with a smile and now the fear was there.

''What do you want?'' She snapped, pretended not be scared but she was. Like a child.

* * *

><p>''What is happening?'' Puck whispered with Blaine on his shoulders.<p>

''I could see if you stand still!'' Blaine snapped and looked up again. Puck sighed and ignored that sentence.

''Okay, now Karofsky walks forward and he's saying something''

''What is he saying?'' Puck asked.

''I don't know, I can't read lips you know'' Blaine whispered.

''Quinn? Is she doing something?''

''No, or wait! She said something and she looks angry. Now he touches her cheek romantic, euw gross''

''Blaine!'' Puck said and felt how it started to hurt in his shoulders.

''Oh right! She hits him in the hand and back slowly from him. He gets angry and say something. Oh my god''

''What?''

''Oh NO, QUINN!'' Blaine whispered and Puck got worried.

''He walks closer to her and OH MY GOD!''

''Blaine, for god's sake. TELL ME''

''He hits her to the ground and OH MY GOD LET ME DOWN NOW PUCK'' Suddenly Quinn started to scream and Puck threw Blaine to ground and ran towards Quinn and Karofsky.

''Wait Puck!'' Blaine screamed and Karofsky sat up when he heard Blaine's voice. He could see Puck coming towards him and Puck couldn't control his feelings. He hit him right in the face and Karofsky got the ground. Blaine ran towards Quinn and hugged her. She started to sob, scared and shocked.

''You don't touch her, your disgusting asshole. DO YOU HEAR ME?'' Puck screamed in his face.

''She just wanted to have fun, right Quinn?'' Karofsky laughed and Puck felt the anger grew.

''Like our last time, we had such a great time'' Quinn stared in his eyes with fear and Blaine was confused.

''What does he mean with that Quinn?'' Blaine asked but she didn't answer.

''Get the fuck out of here or I swear of god, I'll kill you''Puck said and clenched his fist. Karofsky laughed.

''Quinn and I just wanted to have fun. Don't be jealous Puckerman'' Puck gave up and started to hit him. Blaine let Quinn and tried to stop the fight. Finally, after jumping and blocking, Blaine stopped the fight.

''Go away Karofsky'' Blaine snapped and he walked away. ''Next time Quinnie, next time'' Karofsky was gone.

''I'm going to kill him, I swear'' Puck took a step but Blaine stopped him.

''He's not worth it Puck'' Blaine turned to Quinn and hugged her. Puck was angry, he stopped and stared at Quinn. Confused.

''What does he mean with ''fun time'' Quinn?'' Puck asked with a high tone but Quinn didn't answer.

''QUINN, YOU NEED TO TELL US!'' Puck yelled and she got in a shock. Blaine frowned at Puck and stood up.

''Take it easy Puck'' He turned his gaze to Quinn. ''What does he mean Quinn?'' She nodded and started to cry. The memories showed up.

''Oh for god's sake-'' Puck said but she interrupted him with a scream.

''HE RAPED ME'' Blaine and Puck froze. They stared at Quinn in shock.

''Okay, are you happy now? He raped me this summer, he and his stupid friends. THEY FUCKING RAPED ME'' She yelled with tears in her eyes.

''Okay, I'll kill him. Now'' Blaine got angry and wanted to find Karofsky. Puck stopped him and looked at him. Then he looked at Quinn, the tears fell down from her cheeks. He understood Quinn needed him the most right now. Puck and Blaine sat next to her.

''When this summer?'' Puck asked and took her hand.

''The first week, they saw me on the street from their car and-'' Quinn couldn't handle it anymore, the tears poured down and Blaine hugged her.

''It's okay Quinn, you can tell us'' Blaine said and slowly broke the hug.

''and they beat the crap out of me because I said something about Karofsky being gay. He got mad'' She let out a cry and Puck squeezed her hand. ''When I thought they were done, he asked me if I were scared of him and I said: No and spit on his shoe. That was the stupid thing I've ever done'' Puck and Blaine were in shock. ''He said that I would regret that and then-'' she couldn't talk anymore, it was too painful.

''It's okay Quinn, we're here'' Blaine said and squeezed her hand.

''You said they, did everyone-'' Puck asked and Quinn interrupted him.

''Raped me? No just Karofsky and Azimo. The other stood there and watched it happened. Nobody helped me, they saw everything-'' She let out a cry again and the boys hugged her.

''Does anyone else know?'' Puck asked and stared in to her eyes.

''Mom and dad'' Quinn said but she couldn't look in his eyes. She felt disgusting.

''What did they say?''

''Mom is worried but my dad thinks it my fault which it is, so he left us because he didn't want a whore of daughter'' She said with pain and both of them shook their heads.

''You're not a whore and it's not your fault! It's that damn asshole fault not yours'' Blaine got angry and stared at Quinn. She didn't care; they don't understand her pain and her disgust of herself.

''You have to go to the police-'' Puck said

''I want to go home, please?''

''But-'' Blaine stared at Puck.

''Let's talk about this tomorrow and I need to tell Kurt'' Blaine said and Quinn got terrified.

''No Blaine, you're not going to tell Kurt. Don't tell this to anyone, everyone will think I wanted to get rape'' Blaine sighed

''But-''

''No, promise Blaine. Don't tell anyone. Promise me?'' She looked at Blaine and Puck. They nodded.

''Thank you, so can I go home now?''Both of them nodded. Puck picked up her keys from her purse and gave the purse to Blaine. Puck helped Quinn out of the football stand and Blaine walked beside them.

They were finally next to her car and she took her key and purse and got in to the car.

''Are you sure you want to drive by yourself?'' Puck asked worried.

''I'm okay, I promise you''

''Okay, bye Quinn. See you tomorrow''

''Remember that we care about you Quinn and we will always be here for you'' Blaine said and she nodded.

''I know, thank you guys. You're amazing and I mean it'' She started to car and waved goodbye. The car was gone. Puck and Blaine looked at each other.

''Blaine we have to tell someone, the police, Mr Schue or someone! We just need to tell someone''

''I know, but we promised''

''Seriously? Don't you want to get Karofsky caught?''

''Of course I want too but I don't know-''

''Don't know what?''

''Quinn trust us, if we tell someone she will never trust again and right now she just have us. Not even her dad wants her. She needs us!''

''I guess you're right'' Puck sighed; he felt how a tear almost came from his eyes. ''I just care about her and I can't take that this have happened to her. She deserves something better'' Blaine put his hand on his shoulder.

''I know Puck, just to know that-'' Blaine paused and shivered. The images he gets in his head scared him. Blaine's phone rang and he looked at it.

''Who is it?'' Puck asked and Blaine sighed.

''Kurt'' he couldn't answer ''What should I say?''

''Just say that you study in library?'' Blaine nodded and answered the phone.

**''Hey where are you Blainey?''**

**''Ehm, I'm in the library and I need to study. See you later?''**

**''O-okay, love you''**

''Bye'' Blaine said and sighed. He hanged up the phone and Kurt knew that something was wrong. Because he was in the library and he didn't saw Blaine. ''What's wrong with him?'' Then Kurt stopped his studying and got horrible thoughts in his head. _''Oh my god, he's unfaithful with me or he's just avoiding me. What if he's going to break up with me? NO, he can't. He loves me.. I think, OH MY GOD, what if? I love Blaine and he loves me. Why is he lying to me? This is not Blaine ''_ Kurt went out from the library, worried as hell and towards the car. Just the thought that he could be unfaithful scared Kurt, he was so happy with Blaine and if he was unfaithful would break his heart. Kurt got in to the car and drove away. ''I'll talk with him tomorrow, maybe he's just busy with his family'' he said to himself in the car.

_**A/N: Okay, crazy! next chapter: song with Quinn, Klaine drama and more! GET READY**_


	8. AN

**A/N**

**Do you want me to keep writing on this story? I have seriously no idea how to keep going with this story. But if you guys want me to keep writing, I'll try for you. I have some drafts but I don't think they are that good. **

**Review and tell me!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N - Sorry for being so late but now it's here! I promise you that Chapter 9 is done before next weekend! ENJOY!**

Quinn pulled over into a park near the school and cried out all her feelings after the exposure. Not knowing what the time was and that she was late. Why even care? She had nothing to live for anymore.

After a while she looked up in the mirror and saw the big blue bruise that covered her eye and the tears that fell from it. She brushed them away and picked up her phone. ''Oh fuck'' she said out loud and saw the 11 missed phone calls and 14 texts. All from her mom, and then she saw that it was 8 pm. ''I'm screwed'' she threw the phone into her purse again and started the engine. She knew that her mom was worried. Quinn breathed in, out and drove away.

She drove up on the driveway, grabbed her keys and purse. She walked up to the front door, the pain burned over her whole body from today. ''Just go in there and run up on your room. You can do this'' She opened the door and didn't say a word. In a hurry, Quinn threw her jacket into the closet and quickly walked to the stairs.

''Quinn Lucy Fabray'' her mother said in a determined tone. ''Oh fuck, I'm totally screwed'' Quinn thought and turned around carefully. She tried not to show her pain. Her gaze met her mom eyes.

''Where have you been?''

''Out''

''Out where?'' Quinn didn't know what to answer.

''Out where!'' Her mom yelled.

''At Blaine's house'' She didn't show any emotion or hurt at all.

''Blaine's house?''

''Yes'' Quinn lied again.

''That's weird, because I called him and he said you were on your way home. Do you know when I called him? 2 hours ago!'' Her mother got angrier and angrier. Knowing that her daughter lied to her.

''How can you have his number?'' Quinn snapped.

''That doesn't matter. You just lied to me straight to my face and right now I want the truth'' Her mom walked up closer to her.

''Why? You don't have to know everything!'' Quinn got angry**,**; she hated that her mom was too overprotactive.

''You-'' she stopped and saw the bruise in Quinn's eye.

''What happened?'' Her mother touched Quinn's eye carfully but Quinn backed away.

''Nothing mom, just forget it'' Quinn snapped and started to walk up to her room.

''Quinn Fabray, don't be like your dad and ignore everything''

Quinn turned to her mom. Her eyes went black and she stared right into her mom's caring blue eyes.

''Like dad? I'm nothing like him, he's worse.''

''Don't you dare say that-'' Quinn lost her temper, how in earth could she still protect him? After all he had done and she still defended him?

''But it's true! He ran away because he didn't want a whore for a daughter''

''Quinn, he did that because it was too much pressure on him and-'' Quinn interrupted her again, her rage took over. What the fuck is wrong with her mom?

''Pressure on him? I'm the one who got fucking raped!'' She yelled.

''Quinnie-'' her mom tried to comfort Quinn but she snatched her hand away before her mom could take it.

''Oh don't you dare Quinnie me'' She felt disgusted.

''You have no idea how bad I've been feeling, I'm worried every day for you, where you are and what you're doing. I can't know what you're going through but I want to be here for you'' Her mom stopped talking and looked down at the floor. Quinn didn't let her eyes away from her crying mom.

''And you're dad want that too, but he left because he can't stand knowing what you've gone through'' Her mom said with sobs in her throat.

''No mom, you're wrong, he left us because he thinks I wanted to get raped''

''Sometimes we're forced to do things that seemwrong'' Quinn stared at her mom with even more disgust.

''You also think I wanted to get raped?'' Her voice cracked at the last word, the tears started to fell.

''Baby-'' her mom tried to stroke her arm but Quinn tore it away.

''You're just like dad'' she snapped and ran to her room with tears. Her mom sighed and went to the kitchen to do the dishes. ''What have I done?''

Next day Quinn woke up, hearing the alarm ringing and she rose up from the bed slowly (the pain was still there). She stretched out her muscles carefully and walked by the mirror. Suddenly she froze and looked in the mirror. The clothes from yesterday were still on, all the makeup was gone from the crying, she saw the blue eye that started to fade away and the hair was a mess. She shook her head and walked to the bathroom. Undressed and got into the shower. Then she saw them all, the bruises that covered her body and remembered Karofsky's punches. Puck and Blaine stopped him early but still the blue spots were there. After the quick shower, she started to get ready for school and picked out some clothes. The school sounded better than staying home with her mom, so much better and Quinn started to hurry up when she noticed that the time was running away. She put some make up on the blue eye, clothes on and fixed her hair quickly.

Then she ran down from the stairs.

''Mom, I'm going to school now'' Nobody answered._ ''Werid''_ she thought and walked into the kitchen. On the table there was a note, it was from her mom and Quinn read it.

**''Hey Quinn, I'm going to be gone all week because of a business trip and I will be back on Sunday. I left some money and there are leftovers in the fridge. I'm sorry about yesterday Quinn, we'll talk about it when I get back and remember that I love you!**

**Xoxo mom''**

Home by herself almost a whole week? Quinn could do that, suddenly she remembered that school started soon. She grabbed the money and her purse, ran outside, towards the car and drove away.

The hallways were filled with people walking around and laughing. Quinn came in through the door and walked towards her locker; ignoring everyone who was walking into her and felt invisible which was good because then nobody could judge her or see the bruise around her eye.

She opened her locker and got some book for her next classes and suddenly someone said her name. A voice she knew.

''Quinn'' she could hear sorrow in the tone and turned around. There Blaine stood with his bag on the shoulder, blue skinny jeans and a red simple t-shirt that was tucked in the jeans. His hazel brown eyes looked deep into her eyes.

''Hey Blaine'' she said, ignoring his attempted to talk about what happened last day when she told about the rape and turned to her locker again. Took some books and when she closed Blaine started to speak again.

''How are you?'' He tried to make eye contact with her (he noticed the bruise under the makeup.) she moved her head away from his gaze and answered.

''Fine'' The embarrassment grew, she had exposed herself yesterday and to know that the two boys knew her biggest secret scared her.

''You don't want to talk about what happened yesterday?'' he put his hand on her shoulder, trying to make her understand that he really cared about her.

''I'm fine, okay!'' Quinn snapped and turned around. Blaine removed his hand to his bag and backed away. He didn't want to push her, but the pain he saw in Quinn's eyes made his heart break and he didn't knew what to do.

''Okay but remember'' He paused and walked a step closer to her. ''I'm here for you, always'' he said with comforting smile.

''I know that'' she gave a force smile and the bell started to ring.

''I need to get to class, see you later?'' Blaine asked, she nodded and they walked separate ways.

The bell rang out the second time. It was lunchtime and Quinn felt relieved because the day would be soon over, just glee club and then she could go home to her quiet house. She put her books in the locker and closed it. Suddenly she heard him, the voice that made her shiver in fear.

''Quinn!'' the voice yelled and she slowly turned around. Karofsky and the boys walked towards her and laughed. They all stood around and pointed to her bruise.

''Is that the new freaky thing in glee?'' The monster asked and pushed Quinn into the locker. She fell to the ground and got scared. But she forced herself not to cry, that would only make him more powerful and she didn't want that-

''Leave her alone!'' Someone shouted and Quinn looked up. It was Puck, he ran towards them and pushed away them from Quinn. She couldn't be happier to see him. He helped her up and the boys laughed even more.

''What if I don't want to?'' Karofsky walked closer to Quinn but Puck protected her.

''Try me and we will see what happen'' Karofsky was so close his face that Puck could feel his breath. He got disgusted to know what he have done to Quinn. Just the images he got, scared him and all he thought was_ ''Hit him, hit him hard''_. Puck clenched his fist and was so close to hit him right there. Quinn hid behind him and grabbed his arm. She was so scared. If Noah got hurt, she would never forgive herself.

''Hey guys, easy'' Mr Schue came suddenly and got between them.

''What's going on?''

''Nothing, we were just done. Right Puckerman?'' Karofsky asked with a smirk on his face and stared into Puck's dark eyes. He nodded and the jocks went away. Quinn was still behind him and didn't let go. She froze in that position and followed the football team with her gaze.

''Is everything okay?'' Mr Schue looked concerned at Puck then his eyes turned to Quinn. She broke from her freeze and stared at Puck. He could tell what she was saying that look. _''Don't tell, please. I beg you''_ He understood and then turned to the teacher.

''I got this Mr Schue'' She sighed, relieved and Schue eyed at them with suspicion.

'' I'm here if you want talk, okay?'' The both of them nodded and Schue walked away threw the hallways.

''Thank you'' she said and started to walk fast towards the cafeteria. Puck followed with fast steps and stopped her.

''Ooooh, slow it down. We need to talk'' she hurried because that question would pop up sooner or later. But she didn't want to talk now, someday maybe.

''Sorry and I know but not now, please Noah. Not now'' She stared into his eyes and tried to beg with them. He doubted but gave in.

''Okay. I can come over to you tonight, alone. I want talk with you without the hobbit'' she sighed and thought about it. Her mom would be gone for a work trip so it would be a perfect but she didn't know If she was ready to face all the questions but why don't get over with it?

''Yeah, sure. My mom is away on a business trip, so at 8?'' the girl asked with a doubt in her voice.

''Deal'' he smiled and Quinn force a smile.

* * *

><p>''Why won't you tell me Blaine? I know you weren't at the library because I was there, so tell me!'' Kurt walked next to Blaine. He couldn't tell where he had been and he hated to lie, especially to Kurt.<p>

''I can't'' the shorter boy walked towards his locker and opened it nervously. Kurt got angrier and crossed his arms against his chest.

''Are you cheating on me?'' Blaine became shocked and turned to Kurt.

''I would never cheat on you''

''Then tell me'' Kurt snapped and shot his arms in the air but the other boy changed his gaze to the floor. It was hard for Blaine not to tell the truth but he promised Quinn and he kept his promises. The shorter boy closed his locker and turned to Kurt.

''I'm sorry, I can't but I wish I could tell you'' Kurt shook his head and walked away.

''Kurt, wait-''

''Wait for what! You won't tell me what happened yesterday and you expect me to forget it? No, I won't. So, I will stop talking with you until you tell me what's going on because obviously you don't trust me!'' Kurt yelled in the hallways, not caring about the stares. His eyes watered slightly.

''Don't-'' Blaine walked closer to him. But Kurt backed away and interrupted him.

''No, if you can't trust me'' He paused ''I guess we can't be together'' One tear fell from Kurt's cheek and Blaine froze.

''Don't be like that' He could see the tear and tried to comfort him but Kurt started to walk.

Blaine felt the tears started to stream down. What had he done?

* * *

><p>The bell rang and glee club class started. Everybody walked into the choir room; Blaine sat in the first free chair and saw that Kurt came in the choir when he sat down. They hadn't seen each other since the fight. Their eyes met but Kurt looked away and walked just pass him to sit in the back. Quinn came in and saw that everybody was settled in a seat and took the first free spot she saw which between Rachel and Blaine. Then suddenly Mr Schue came into the room and started the class directly.<p>

''Hello guys! I got an assignment for you this week'' Rachel tried to say something but the teacher stopped her.

''No Barbra this time Rachel'' She sighed and crossed her arms.

''I was thinking that in two weeks it's Sectionals and next we need to choose songs and planning. So this week I was thinking'' He wrote something on the whiteboard and Quinn tried to read what it said.

''Sing the moment, what that supposed to mean?'' Santana asked confused and it nobody got what he wanted to pursue with this.

''It supposed to mean, sing a song about how you're feeling right now at this moment. Sad, happy, angry, just express your feelings with a song''

''Can I do it now?'' Kurt raised his hand and everybody turned to him with confusing. Mr Schue smiled and sat down. He gestured his hand to the center.

''The floor is yours'' Kurt nodded and walked down to the floor, Blaine followed the longer boy with his eyes, what was he going to sing. The chestnut - brown haired boy walked towards the band and said which song he's going the sing. They nodded and Kurt stood in a stand position opposite Blaine. Not so far away and not so close. Their eyes met and music starts.

_Before I fall too fast  
>Kiss me quick, but make it last<br>So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
>When you say goodbye<em>

Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
>Let the future pass, and don't let go<br>But tonight I could fall too soon  
>Into this beautiful moonlight<p>

_But you're so hypnotizing  
>You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep<br>And I can see this unraveling  
>Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me<em>

_See this heart won't settle own  
>Like a child running scared from a clown<br>I'm terrified of what you do  
>My stomach screams just when I look at you<em>

_Run far away so I can breathe  
>Even though you're far from suffocating me<br>I can't set my hopes too high  
>Cause every hello ends with a goodbye<em>

_But you're so hypnotizing  
>You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep<br>And I can see this unraveling  
>Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me<em>

_So now you see why I'm scared  
>I can't open up my heart without a care<br>But here I go, it's what I feel  
>And for the first time in my life I know it's for real<em>

_But you're so hypnotizing  
>You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep<br>And I can see this unraveling  
>Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me<em>

_If this is love, please don't break  
>I'm giving up so just catch me<em>

When the music started to fade away Blaine looked right in the precious boy's eyes, they were filled with water and a tear rolled down. Kurt brushed it away and the choir room gave him applauds. He looked in Blaine's eyes and fast looked away. Quinn noticed the tension between the two boys. What's going on? And the song was really towards Blaine; did they have a fight before glee club? She was worried and knew that she needed to talk with them about this. Bell rang and class was over.

''Amazing song and you know where I am if you need to talk, right?'' Mr Schue asked and softly laid his hand on Kurt's shoulder. He nodded and suddenly the bell rang.

''Dismissed, see you tomorrow and remember the assignment. Sing the moment, bye!'' The teacher said and the students walked out from the room. Blaine tried to catch up with Kurt but he ran out from the school, a tear fell from his eye and suddenly someone grabbed him away from the crowd. The boy turned around and saw that it was Quinn. He quickly brushed the tear away but it was too late, she saw when he cried in the choir room and saw when Kurt left and Blaine got heart broken

''What's wrong?'' Quinn asked and put her hand gently on the short boy's shoulder. He couldn't lie to her about this.

''Kurt asked me about what happened yesterday and I won't tell the truth because I promised you and now he's angry at me and I don't know what to do'' He broke down in Quinn's arms and she hugged him tightly. The tears streamed down from the boys eyes. This was all her fault, why did she force him not to tell Kurt and why did she tell him in the first place? Nothing of this would have happened if she didn't tell him, everything would be cool with him and Kurt than. Why did she destroy everything she touched?

''I'm so sorry Blaine, this is my entirely fault'' The hug broke and he looked straight at her. The girl saw her best-friends eyes, those beautiful hazel brown eyes in sorrow and that killed her inside.

''No, don't blame yourself-'' the boy stuttered out, with tears falling down.

''Yes, it is and don't say it isn't'' Blaine couldn't answer, he stayed silence and Quinn brushed the tears away and took his face in her hands.

''Look at me'' He turned his gaze to her and tried not to cry.

''I will fix this, I promise you that''

''How?'' the voice cracked and Quinn sighed.

''I don't know how, but I will, in some way because I can't stand see you two fighting and unhappy. You deserve so much better Blaine and not this. I will try to fix this'' He nodded and hugged her again. She bit her lip ''How can I fix this?''

Quinn said goodbye to Blaine and kissed him on the forehead and got out from the school to the parking lot. Into the car and drove away.

When Quinn got home, she started to clean her house because Puck was going to come over and she didn't want her house to look like a mess. Suddenly someone knocked on the door, she turned to the clock. ''It's just 6 o'clock'' She cleaned up the last things and went to open the door.

''I know I'm early but I brought a pizza because I didn't want you to eat by yourself'' Puck smiled and waited for a welcome in. Quinn smiled back, a real smile.

''It's okay, welcome in'' He got in to the house and Quinn took the pizza in the kitchen. The boy undressed his clothes and went in the kitchen.

''Long time since last'' He said and sat down beside the kitchen table. She put out some cutlery and glass on the table.

''Yes it was, do you see some changes?'' Puck looked around and shook his head.

''No, but I was just in your room when I visited you so-'' It became awkward and Puck got in silence not knowing what to say. Quinn watched him.

''Shall we eat? I'm starving'' She broke the silence and started to cut the pizza and put it on her plate. Puck nodded and took a slice. The silence was really awkward; they just ate their slices and didn't look at each other. Suddenly the boy started to talk.

''I didn't come here to be silent, I come here because I want to talk'' She stared at him and didn't answer. He took her hand and squeezed it.

''I want to talk about you and Karofsky'' Quinn froze when she heard the name and didn't look back at him. Puck kept going. ''But I want to talk also about us'' Now she looked up at him and she was confused.

''What do you mean about us?'' She stopped eat and started right in his brown puppy eyes. He sighed and took a bite from the slice.

''The kiss we almost had?'' he said with food in his mouth. Quinn remembered.

''Oh, you mean that''

''Yes, I mean that'' They ate their food in silence and Quinn rose from the chair with her plate in the hand.

''You know that you have to tell the police eventually right?'' Puck said and stared at Quinn. She ignored the question and went to the dishwasher. He rose from the chair and walked towards Quinn.

''I'm serious, do you want that jackass to go free or what?'' He yelled lightly

''No'' She said so quietly that it almost became a whisper.

''Then why don't you tell the police or Mr Schue or Figgins!'' Quinn lost every little emotion that she had left and turned to Puck.

''Because I can't! You have no idea how embarrassed I am, you have no idea how disgusting I feel, you have no freaking idea what Karfosky is capable of! So stop telling me what to do, I'm fucking sick of it''

''Quinn – '' He tried to take her hand but she snatched it away from the almost touch and walked to the table. He stood there and saw her sat down in chair.

''Noah, you have no idea what I went through – '' He took a seat next to her and took her hands in his.

''No I don't, but please make me understand'' She stared at their hands and then at Puck. The girl saw his hurt and concern in the boy's eyes. He squeezed her hand carefully and stared back.

''I care about you Quinn, don't you see that? I've always had and always will'' He said with concern in his voice. Quinn broke the eye contact and looked down at their hands.

''Noah, I – '' the girl didn't know what to say, all her words went gone and felt safe but also afraid. Afraid what Puck was going to say to her and what he could do at that moment?

''Look at me'' He touched her jaw and tried to get her eye contact again. She lifted up her head and stared right in his eyes. Those gorgeous brown puppy eyes that she could easily drown in.

''I never stopped loving you and I will do whatever it takes to be with you, to protect you and to make you feel beautiful and amazing because that's what you are. That son of a bitch did this to you because he's sick and it's not your fault'' Quinn felt a tear come down from her cheek. He loved her? After all she did to him; he still loved her and cared about her. It doesn't make sense.

''Why do you love me? I've done horrible things to you and to the whole glee club and you love me?'' Puck chuckled a little bit and rubbed her thumb with his.

''I love you because you're strong, even though you're little'' Quinn laughed, her first real one in many weeks. ''You're so strong inside, after you all you have been through you're still up on your feet. Seriously you were freaking pregnant, you had to cope with me, Finn and your parents. Still you are here today, stronger than anyone in Glee Club and maybe you're insecure but yet you're still here. Fighting and I admire you for that'' Quinn cried, tears that she didn't knew was there and listened to every word he said. Nobody has ever told her that, not even her mom or anyone.

''And'' Puck started talking again ''you are really beautiful; those blue eyes makes my knees turn to jelly and you're smart. Like super smart, remember this time when you helped with my math?'' Quinn laughed hard with tears streaming down her cheeks. Oh yes, she remembered. ''and I think you're one of them who will leave this crappy town and make something of yourself because you're special Quinn'' He looked in to her blue eyes and brushed the tears away with his thumb.

''Thank you Noah'' she whispered softly. ''And I'm sorry for being a bitch sometimes'' He brought his hand down from her cheek and smiled.

''Well, that's what I love about because that's who you are'' She smiled back and couldn't believe what she had done to deserve this person in her life.

''I don't want to pressure you but you need to tell me about that day when those jerks – '' He paused. Quinn looked down again at their hands.

''It's okay, I'll tell you but please can you stay here with me tonight?'' Puck got shocked and squeezed her hands lightly.

''Are you sure? Isn't it too much? You – '' Quinn interrupted him.

''Noah? Stop babbling, it's okay. You can sleep on a mattress'' She smiled.

''Okay'' They rose from their chairs and the girl started to clean up in the kitchen. The boy went out from the kitchen.

''Noah, wait!'' He turned around and looked at her.

''What?''

''Thank you for everything'' she smiled and got a smile back.

''No problem, everything for you'' He turned and Quinn started with the dishes. The smile didn't fade away; it was still there because she had never felt safer or happier. She knew that many secrets would be spilled tonight but honestly she didn't care, she needed someone to know her whole story and the person she wanted to know it was Noah; nobody else because she trusted him with her whole heart and didn't feel safer with someone else than that boy.

**A/N - Was it good? I hope you really enjoyed it and in Chapter 9 we will hear the whole story about Quinn's rape.. It really breaks my heart to write that. Remember, I love reviews! :D** (my twitter is : Flawlesselin and tumblr .com FOLLOW!)


End file.
